Bunnymund X Jack Frost
by HauntingCrowd
Summary: jack frost has never seen his friends for awhile he dicided that he should do something for bunny because he called bunny a kangaroo and now everthing change wich means leading to some thing elts and everything became to action again
1. Live and love

I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GAURDIANS

thanks for reading this hope you like it

Jack was at his own city he watching the view on top of the clock tower seeing kids having fun it was 2 Years later jack was thinking that he never saw the gaurdians for awhile so he dicided to go visit them and Tommarow is Christmas

so jack went to fly he to the north while he was doing that he was thinking that if bunny got over the kangaroo thing witch he felt bad so as he was thinking while he was on his way

he went there and jack said "Hey were are the other guys sandy" sandy putting a sign on his head leaving a clock sign saying 2:00 P.M then leaves a question mark.

as jack and sandy were waiting Tooth came in and said "Hi sandy and jack"

they all were excited saying how were there year

(Night Time)

North came and said " Hello everyone" as the rest said said the same thing

then bunny came and said " Oi what are you all doin "

tooth was telling what there doing " Oh hey bunny were just making christmas do you want to help?" Bunny said " of course what do you want me to do north "

well i you cold hang these mistel toes " Bunny said " alright" bunny held 14 missle toes

and hong them all he also tried taking up with his breath he was also tired because he ran through his own tunnle as they were all done jack and bunny had to walk insted of jumping or fly

They both were tired and just standed there as the guardians were laughing at both of them bunny siad "Oi what are you laughing at" sand man made sign an pointed up they look up "wOOOHH wohhh woohhh i am not going to kiss over here mate" Jack frost put on his hood also while blushing then he un put his hood then bunny just said " allright lets just get thi-" jack kiss him while a tipytoe the people were shock a mouth drop person then bunny ears were down like if it were a shocking momment bunny said "there were done here" they both were laughing like if it were a joke

after that they were all at the dinner table for doing a good work north said "Thank you everyone" they all were planning to go home but it was just north,sandy,bunny mund&jack who stayed toothy had to go because she had teeth proplems

It was 2:54 A.M every one was sleepy even sandman


	2. the spoken truth

as the people were sleeping Jack & Bunny were just sleeping in one room and with just one bed then they were thinking bunny said "I'd better not hear you snore mate and don't evan think about trying to trick me i can here a penny drop from miles "

as they both slept in the same bed jack woke up from a night mare when he woke up he looked at the time it was 4:12 A.M he dicide to go take a walk out for awhile but instead he just stayed on top of the roof in tell 5:18 A.M then he went back to sleep

(Morning)

Bunny woke and so as jack , jack was laying in top of bunny they both just bounce out of bed right away bunny said "Ughhhh were you just laying on me thats was disgusting then Jack said "well it isn't my fault that you have fur you know" they both kept disgusting with there argument Bunny said "Alright just look lets just say everything never happend ok"

Jack "alright"

they both went downstair so agian jack was blushing while putting on his hood as santa was itraduce to the holiday North "Merry Christmas" bunny "yah yah yah" north "Bunny were your holiday" jack "Yah were is your holiday" Bunny "look i just had difficult day

alright"

(night)

Bunny did has his difficult day he was thinking going back to his land

Bunny"well im going back" north "Bunny why aren't you going to stay were going to go selibrate" bunny " but didn't we just had one night" he was wanting to but north said " Well that was just the biggening how about you sand man and jack help me deliver present" Bunny " Oi" as in a retiring voice " but can i do it m-" north " nope too late lets goooo " they all went through a sledding made through the lopty loop as jack fell out while ups side down and fell back on the sled also fell on bunny t an acedentail kiss

bunny "ugh do that one more time and that snowflake will turned into nothing

as they were done bunny told jack something in privacy bunny "Jack come with me for a minute" Jack was a little nervous about what he going to tell him they went to the room

bunny "Jack?" "yah" " i wanted to ask you this do you like me..." then jack replied saying "what i don't like you but i like you as my friend " bunny was in a shock then jack was getting ready to leave then suddenly bunny just block his way from an arm then bunny said "well mate guess what" jack was a little nervous and started to blush

"i like you" then jack was getting ready walk around then bunny block his other way making jack lean on the wall as jack gets evan nervous bunny got closer to him "wai-"

jack was intrupted from kissing when that was happening bunny was hugging him then started to grab his ass while lifting him jack wanted to say something but bunny just went to mouth to mouth and tauge to tauge


	3. love is rough

Then bunny litfed jack tumbling him onto the wall as bunny put his hand under jack jacket feeling his body all the way his chest

Then suddenly some one knock on the door as jack push bunny "stop" as bunny stop and jack so they awnserd the door thoothy needed help from her tooth pallis they both were a little bit nrevous but jack was mostly the one who nervous

As they both were jumping and flying bunny wanted to stop because they he saw something that was really unusual so they stop jack was just sitting on a big rock waiting for him then time past by 5 min

Jack was worried so he went after bunny and he got a little rock so he could make a distraction and jack was looking through the bushes jack saw bunny bend of looking down and slouching looking away from him then jack spoke "oh thank god your here for a minute there I thought you were going to ditch m-" bunny made a gruddle sound as if he were getting mad he turned his head at jack

Bunny caught up to and tumbled him on the ground holding his arm on the side and jack was afraid looking at his eyes frightened

Then bunny really took a grip of his arms tightening him "ow stop bunny your hurting me"jack staff was drop and he couldn't make any magic out of him bunny started to bite his neck "ouch stop what are you doing stop "bunny went down on his pants and has he was getting ready to suck jack just right away grabed his stick and hit bunny as hard as he can bunny fell back and said"ooooow what was that for mate"Jack "yo-you wer-were ... just stay away "jack was really frightening and ran In the woods he couldn't fly beause there weren't enough wind so

bunny

was wondering what happend early bunny was confused "wait jack "bunny put his hand out like if he were trying too stop him then he stop for a momment bunny saw blood on his hand's "jack wait what happend " bunny didn't new why there was blood on his hand so he just hop to jack to find hiM

Jack was pretty fast then he ran into a tree to stop to catch up with his breath then suddenly jack herd bunny hopping as jack was hiding behind the tree bunny yeld out "jaack wait what happend " as bunny was looking around jack slowly tried to walk away the he step into the twig , bunny use his ears to find jack, then bunny was looked at the at the sound comming from , jack slowly was getting ready to hit bunny with a stick he didn't want to go far to hurt him

When bunny was getting closer to the sound jack quickly swing his stick "Oi WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!" Jack"get away get away" "wait mate whats wrong " as jack kept swiging bunny kept dodging the swings "WAIT"bunny grabed the stick then put the stick down real slow as bunny was trying to calm jack down "okay now lets just calm down alright" then right away jack just said "whats wrong with you " bunny was confused then he thought what happend early trying to remember "look I think I was bitten by another bunny thay had rabies so I dicedid to help the bunny alright now look im sorry if I hurted you alright all I just remember that I was helping this bunny then suddenly had rabiez and bite me okay sorry" jack said"uuuggghhh you just don't do somrthing like that again "then suddenly a tooth fairy gave jack a letter saying"jack and bunny I don't need help thanks though don't be late again from toothy jack and bunny looked at t each other and jack said well im going to see jamie siea bunny just went to his home land and slept feelings inside of him thayts feels bad for himself


End file.
